Destiny Love
by JulyER
Summary: Resumo:Carter e Abby se conhecem na escola com 16 anos. Eles começam a se conhecer e compartilhar as primeiras experiências. CLASSIFICAÇÃO:R
1. Destiny Love

Autoras:JulyER e Angelikal

Título:Destiny Love

Resumo:Carter e Abby se conhecem na escola com 16 anos. Eles começam a se conhecer e compartilhar as primeiras experiências.

Classificação:R/nc-17

Nota das Autoras:

JulyER:Essa fic é a caçula...bem, e a mãe sempre tem uma pequena preferência pelo caçula (falo isso pq minha mãe gosta mais do meu irmão do que d mim)¬¬ leiam a fic e digam o que acharam blz?!E-mail para contato: 

Angelikal:Ela ainda num escreveu as considerações dela sobre o assunto!!! 

Disclaimer:Não quero dinheiro algum, só que CARBY VOLTE!!!

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxx

Prólogo

Ela ainda penteava os castanhos e úmidos cabelos na frente do espelho, enquanto o relógio apitava alto. Abby, arrumou os últimos botões da camisa branca e arrumada que ela usava. Ela olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez, vendo a face jovem que ela tinha, antes de finalmente sair do quarto. Ela desceu as escadas, chegando a cozinha, onde vira Maggie, terminando de limpar a mesa.

Abby:Mãe...Eu estou atrasada.

Maggie:Vá, Abby...Eu levo Eric mais tarde.

Abby acenou, antes de sair pela porta. Ela sentou-se no banco timidamente, entrando no ônibus amarelo rumo a escola. Hoje seria seu primeiro dia. Primeiro dia em uma nova escola, uma nova cidade, onde ela tentaria novamente, reorganizar sua vida com sua mãe. O ônibus chegou rapidamente ao colégio em que Abby estudava. Ela encarou os livros, vendo que ali seria o começo de um novo destino.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo I

Era uma escola completamente diferente de todas em que eu estudei. Era uma escola particular, cheia dos rapazes e moças mais ricas da cidade, coisa que eu nunca fui e nunca serei. Depois de tanto estudar eu finalmente consegui ganhar a bolsa que tanto almejava. Percebi que à medida que andava pelos corredores lotados todos me olhavam com uma cara de desprezo. Quando eu ia em direção a diretoria pegar o número do meu armário fui cercada por uns rapazes que começaram a rir e me apontar.

- Mas que sapato é esse?! Não te disseram que isso aqui é colégio de gente e não de cachorro? - Uma menina disse, chegando perto dos rapazes que falavam coisas para mim.

Eu toquei minha testa, tentando passar pelo lado deles, sem sucesso.

Um dos garotos segurou meu rosto.

-Até que ela não é feia... É uma gata borralheira...que não tem dinheiro nem para sapatos! E que caderno é esse?

Ele segurou o caderno de capa simples que eu usava. Eu fiquei imóvel naquela situação, tentando conter as lágrimas quentes que queriam cair pelo meu rosto. Eu vi o menino pisar no meu caderno, quando um rapaz branco aproximou-se deles.

- O que é isso aqui?! Soltem isso!

Ele disse vendo-me levantar a cabeça para olhar a cena.

- Ei, John...desencana!É só mais uma pobretona que não tem nem onde cair morta...

- Isso não te diz respeito! Agora deixem-na passar, vamos!

- Virou defensor dos pobres e oprimidos Carter?!

- Se eu virei ou não isso nunca vai te dizer respeito! Vê se cuida da sua vida!

Ele me puxou para fora do círculo e me levou até um banco.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim... Obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo.

- Não precisa agradecer. Eles são uns babacas mesmo.

- Eu não queria causar nenhum problema...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Aquele menino se chama Michael, e a menina se chama Katlein. Eles sempre são assim, implicam com todos de quem não podem se aproveitar para roubar dinheiro...

Abby acenou positivamente, segurando o caderno.

- Mas como você se chama? - Carter perguntou olhando para Abby, que sorriu timidamente.

- Abby...E você?

- John...John Carter...Prazer, Abby

Ele deu as mãos para ela, que apertou levemente.

xxxxxxxxx

Nota da autora:Espero que vocês tenham gostado.


	2. New Friends

Destiny Love

Capítulo II

Carter: Você ia até a diretoria pegar o número do seu armário?

Abby: Sim...

De repente fomos interrompidos por uma moça loira e um alto e moreno rapaz.

Susan: Oi Jonh!

Bobby: E aí maninho?

Carter: Oi Sue e já disse para você me chamar de maninho! - disse ele meio que emburrado para o rapaz.

Ele se virou para mim e disse:

Carter: Abby, essa é minha amiga Susan e este é o meu irmão Robert.

Abby: Oi Susan, Oi Robert.

Robert: Olá, um prazer conhecer uma jovem tão linda quanto você...

Abby sorriu envergonhada.

Susan: Não dá folga mesmo, né Bobby?!Mal conheceu a menina...Não repare

Abby...Ele é assim mesmo, mas é boa pessoa. Só não caia no papo dele...

Abby riu levemente.

Carter: Então...Abby, você é nova aqui na cidade?

Abby: Sim...eu morava em Miami com a minha mãe, mas agora, ela resolveu vim pra Chicago, quando foi transferida de lá.

Carter: Você vai gostar daqui... É uma ótima cidade.

Abby: Só não sei se vão gostar de mim.

Bobby: Já pegaram no seu pé?!

Abby: Sim...

Bobby: São um bando de babacas... Fica assim não.

Susan: Verdade... São um bando de bestas.

Carter: Isso mesmo... Sue acompanha ela até a diretoria para ver o numero do armário dela?

Susan: Claro... Vamos...

Abby: Vocês são ótimas pessoas... Adorei conhecer vocês.

Carter: O prazer foi nosso!Falo com você depois!

Ele disse, afastando-se com Bobby enquanto eu fui com Susan até o diretor.

Susan:Então...quantos anos você tem?

Abby:Tenho 16...e você?

Susan:Também...Você então está no segundo?

Abby: vir para cá porque passei na prova das bolsas da escola.

Susan: Meus parabéns!

Abby: Obrigada.

Susan: Se os meninos souberem vão querer pescar você... Mas não liga para eles não.

Abby: O Bobby e o Jonh estão na mesma sala?

Susan: Não... O Bobby está no terceiro. Vai terminar esse ano.

Abby: Legal... Você vai fazer que curso?

Susan: Medicina e você?

Abby: Também.

Susan: Seremos três, porque Jonh também quer.

Abby:Uau, quantos médicos por aqui...Só que vai ser um pouco complicado para eu entrar na faculdade...

Susan:E por que Abby?

Abby:Minha mãe, não tem como pagar...Eu vou ter que tentar uma bolsa.

Susan: Oh...Muito estudo não é?!

Abby:Eu sei...Mas vou conseguir...

Susan:Vai mesmo! Você parece ser muito dedicada...

Abby:Tenho que ser...

Elas chegaram até o armário de Abby, abrindo-o levemente.

Susan: O seu é bem do lado do John...Ele vai querer jogar coisas dentro do seu armário.

Abby:Mas não vai! Bato nele se fizer isso.

Susan: Oba! Alguém com coragem aqui.

Abby: Pode crer!

Susan: Vamos para a aula? Daqui a pouco o sinal toca.

Abby: Sim...

Susan: Você vai fazer os trabalhos com a gente né?

Abby: Se vocês quiserem...

Susan: Claro! Por que assim, você não precisa ficar com esses outros babacas.

Abby: Obrigada.

Susan: De nada.

Eu entrei na sala ao lado de Susan, vendo que ninguém falara mais nada para mim na sala. Percebi Carter e Bobby sentando juntos com duas cadeiras aos seus lados.

Susan: Senta do lado do John... - Susan disse, vendo os dois olharem para as duas que entraram.

Abby: Por que?

Susan: Quando você conhecer ele melhor, você vai saber.

Abby: Já estou com medo do que eu vou descobrir.

Bobby: Não esquenta Abby... O Jonh não faz nada não, só late...

Susan: Se prepara pra briga.

Carter: Lá fora eu te mostro quem que só late.

Bobby: Uhhh... Depois dessa eu vou para a minha sala, porque deu meda. Tchau meninas... Vejo vocês no almoço.

Susan: Tchau Bobby.

Abby: Tchau.

Carter: Não leva a sério o que ele disse.

Abby:Não vou...

Abby riu levemente, vendo Carter sentar-se ao seu lado.

Carter:A nossa primeira aula vai ser química. O MR. Heldelf não gosta que se fale nas aulas dele, por isso você pode passar bilhetinho...Então... - Ele disse pegando uma folha de caderno - Eu trouxe uma para nós...

Susan:John, você é tão prevenido...! - Ela disse puxando a folha de papel. Eu olhei o professor semicareca entrar na sala, vendo-o todos se falarem à frente dele.

A aula passou rapidamente, entre bilhetes de John e Susan, que distraiam a atenção nos momentos mais entediantes da aula.

Abby:Eu não sei...

Susan:Vamos, Abby.Vai ser divertido. O John tem uma piscina enorme!Nos podemos tomar um banho depois de estudarmos!

Carter:Claro!

Abby:Eu não trouxe biquíni...

Eu disse, tentando evitar meu rosto de corar.

Susan:A mãe do John, sempre compra biquínis extras pra Barbara...

Abby:Barbara?

Carter:Minha irmã...Ela tem uns 10 biquínis menores do que ela, e que ela nunca usou. Então...vamos, Abby. Vai ser divertido!

Abby:Então, tá, eu vou. Mas eu tenho que ligar pra minha mãe...

Bobby:Você liga lá de casa, antes de almoçarmos.

Em pouco tempo uma limusine preta para em frente ao colégio. Carter e Bobby se levantam e Carter diz:

Carter: O motorista chegou. Vamos?

Eu me levantei junto com Susan que disse:

Susan: Não precisa se espantar... Isso é pouco perto que ele tem.

Abby: Nossa...

Bobby: Eu tenho carro, mas meu pai diz que é perigoso andar sozinho pela cidade.

Carter: Lógico, se acontecer algo com você as empresas da família vão ficar sem ninguém.

Bobby: É, mas eu acho que não vai ser tão fácil eles deixarem você fazer medicina... Eu vou estar do seu lado, lógico, e a Barbara também, você sabe que ela é o inverso da mamãe.

Carter: É, ela é...Vamos entrar?

Ele abriu a porta vendo todos entrarem, ele sentou-se ao lado de mim, enquanto eu olhava para o carro.

Carter:Gostou?

Abby: Sim , é bem grande.

Susan: O bom é que nos podemos morar aqui, né Abby?

Eu ri levemente, acenando para ela. Minutos depois, chegamos à mansão do John.

Ele abriu a porta, e eu vi uma senhora aproximar-se de nos.

Gamma: Oi crianças...

John: Oi Gamma...Esses são meus amigos, e essa é Abby.

Gamma:Essa é nova na turma!Seja bem vinda, Abby. Essa é sua casa.

Abby: Obrigada, senhora.

Gamma: Não precisa me chamar de senhora... Pode me chamar de Millicent ou Gamma.

Eu sorri para a senhora que retribuiu.

Gamma: É nova na cidade?

Abby: Sim... Morava em Miami com minha mãe e meu irmão.

Gamma: Interessante... Esta gostando da escola?

Abby: Sim, muito boa

Gamma: Ótimo!Irei pedir pra fazerem um lanche na piscina...Alguém precisa de biquíni, toalhas?

Eu olhei para John levemente.

John:Abby precisa de um biquíni, e a Susan também...

Gamma: Sem problemas. Acho que os pequenos da Barbara dão em Abby, já que ela é bem magrinha.

Eu corei levemente, quando John entrou na casa com nos três. Subimos as escadas, entrando finalmente no quarto dele. Era um grande e espaçoso quarto, bem arrumado , com um grande quarto de Carter quando era bebê.

Carter:Não ria, minha vó gosta de quadros.

Abby:Não vou rir.

Eu disse, tentando segurar o riso.

Carter:Você quer rir.

Abby:Eu não, John...

Susan: Pode rir, Abby...Ele só late. Já te falei.

Carter:Ainda vou te mostrar quem só late, Susan.

Susan:E você acha que eu tenho medo de ti?

Carter: Sei que tem!

Susan: Não vou nem dormir a noite!

Carter: Você me paga! Você e Bobby.

Susan: To com uma meda!!

Abby: Chega... Eu não vou rir e pronto.

Carter: Muito obrigado Abby.

Abby: De nada.

Susan: Bom, vamos pedir os biquínis para Barbara antes que ela saia?

Carter: Vamos.

Nós fomos até a próxima porta do quarto e Jonh bateu. Podemos ouvir uma voz feminina autorizar a entrada.

Jonh: Barb, você poderia emprestar dois biquínis para duas amigas?

Barb: Claro Jonh... Deixe eu vê-las para pegar o tamanho certo.

Ele chegou para o lado mostrando eu e Susan.

Barb: Oi Sue...

Susan: Oi Bá!Seu cabelo tá lindo!

Susan disse, pegando nos cabelos loiros.

Barbara: Obrigada!E a mocinha, se chama?

Abby: Abby...

Barbara: Olá, Abby!Meu nome é Barbara...Muito prazer em conhecê-la.

Ela disse, dando dois beijinhos em meu rosto.

Barbara: Eu sou irmã desse menino mal educado que não apresenta a irmã deles para as pessoas - disse ela sorrindo.

Carter: Desculpe Barb.

Barbara: Tudo bem, mas só porque você é o caçulinha.

Jonh sorriu envergonhado.

Barbara: Agora deixe eu escolher os biquinis com elas... Vai se arrumar.

Carter: Depois eu volto.

Abby: Ta.

Susan: Certo.

E ele saiu nos deixando com a irmã dele que nos deu dois lindos biquinis.

Barbara: O banheiro é a 5a porta desse corredor.

Abby: Obrigada, barbara...Pelo biquíni, por tudo...

Barbara: De nada, Abby...Vejo que o John sabe escolher bem as amigas dele.

Carter sorriu para mim, enquanto saiamos do quarto de Barbara. Cheguei até o banheiro, vendo Susan ceder a vez para eu me trocar primeiro.

Eu vesti o biquíni rapidamente, vendo que ele se encaixava perfeitamente ao meu corpo.Percebi que ele ficara um pouco apertado nas minhas nádegas, fazendo eu colocar a blusa para cobrir, envergonhada.

Estávamos na piscina quando Bobby apareceu. Ele disse:

Bobby: Olá gente! Eu vim estudar a beira da piscina... Nada como uma tarde linda e uma piscina dessa.

Susan: Fazendo de tudo para ficar com tudo A e ter uma bolsa.

Bobby: Com certeza. Então eu vou sentar ao seu lado. Vocês vem ? - disse ela perguntando a eu e a Jonh

Abby:Não...eu vou ficar por aqui...Aproveitar pra pegar um sol...

Carter:Eu também...

Susan:Eu vou ficar com você...Não vou deixar o pobre Bobby sozinho...

Eu acenei, vendo-a sair da piscina, ficando de costas para mim e John, frente a Bobby.Eu encostei na beira da piscina, vendo John olhar para mim.Percebi o olhar dele, doce, parecer encantado naquele momento.John aproximou-se de mim, nadando a minha direção. Ele era o garoto mais atraente que eu havia visto...Os olhos dele, eram tão doces, e o jeito de falar era tão envolvente. Era o primeiro dia que eu convivia com ele, mas sabia que havia alguma coisa que me atraia nele.

Nós trocamos vários olhares e sorrisos. Eu acho que estávamos "paquerando". Eu por mais estranho que aquilo me parecesse gostei daquilo e retribui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. knowing you

**Destiny Love - Capítulo III**

Na beira da piscina....

Susan: Ei Bobby.

Ele continuou com os olhos grudados no livro.

Susan: Ohhh Bobby!

Robert: Oi Susan!!! - disse ele sorrindo - O que foi?

Susan: Olha só aqueles dois..

Bobby virou-se olhando para piscina. Eu estava conversando com Carter animadamente, na beirada da piscina.

Bobby:John...está simplesmente...babando.

Susan:Ela também...Olha como ela olha pra ele...

Bobby: ótimo...É só uma questão de tempo se dermos um 'empurrãozinho'

Susan:Vamos dar um tempinho...Um mês, depois...Pra eles serem amigos primeiro, senão vai ser algo passageiro demais.

Bobby:Claro...Você já pensa em tudo...

Susan:Claro...Afinal, com esses olhares, eu apostaria até em casamento...

Bobby: Calma Susan... Mas eu bem acho que ele está precisando de uma mulher... Ele está sofrendo muita pressão da família... Não querem deixar o pobre fazer Medicina.

Susan: Coitado... Mas sabe o que me passou pela cabeça?

Bobby: Não sei... Fala logo.

Susan: Por que não passamos um fim de semana na minha casa na praia... La nós fazemos o jogo da garrafa e armamos o beijo deles.

Bobby:Agora?!

Susan:Claro que não né, Bobby?Daqui a um tempo...Vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem...e só damos uma "mãozinha".

Bobby:Certo...Mas será que ela vai querer beijar ele?Ela parece ser tão...inocente.

Ele disse, olhando para os dois na piscina.

Susan:Ela pode ser inocente mas não e burra!E pelo jeito, ela está interessada nele.

Bobby: Vou dar a idéia depois... Quando você acha que é uma data legal?

Susan: Uns dois meses ne? Acho que é o melhor.

Bobby: Somos impossiveis...

Susan: Pode crer. - disse ela sorrindo.

Bobby:Mas é por eles...

Els olharam novamente para Carter e Abby, que conversavam lado a lado

Bobby:Vamos esperar...Tudo vem com o tempo...

xxxxxx

4 semanas depois...

Eu e Carter estávamos na lanchonete perto do colégio. O mais incrível foi que nos tornamos melhores amigos em pouquissimo tempo. Eu ja contei a ele sobre o problema bipolar da minha mãe e ele me ajuda bastante. Agora ele está fazendo uns deveres de fisíca, mas parece perdido.

Abby: Está perdido?

Carter: Demais...

Abby: Deixa eu te ajudar...

Eu aproximei meu rosto do dele, quase tocando minha pele com a dele. Mostrei rapidamente, como fazer o dever, vendo-o acenar quando entendeu.

Carter:Você é realmente boa nisso.

Abby:Que nada, você que aprende rápido.

Trocamos um olhar, sentindo a proximidade de nosso rostos.Ele ajeitou uma mexa de cabelo castanha que caia sobre meu rosto, enquanto olhava dentro dos meus olhos.

Cada vez nós fomos nos aproximando mais.

Quando nossos lábios estavam quase se encostando o braço dele bate na coca cola derrubando-a toda a coca em nós. Começamos a rir instantaneamente.

Carter: Desculpe.

Abby: Não tem nada não.

Carter:Você está encharcada...Deixa eu te levar em casa...

Abby:A Maggie vai tá lá...É melhor não...

Carter: Pelo menos na porta...Vamos Abby...

Abby:Tudo bem...Se tiver só o Erik, você entra...

Carter:Ótimo..Vou pagar...

Abby:Espere que vou pagar minha parte...

Carter:Nem pensar!Eu pago pra você...afinal você é uma dama.

Eu sorri docemente para ele, vendo-o chegar até o caixa para pagar a conta.

Nós fomos andando até a casa dela que não era tão longe assim. Ela sorri quando chegamos na casa dela e disse:

Abby: Vou ver se só Erick está aqui.

Ela foi ká dentro e voltou logo depois.

Abby: Só ele está aqui. Entre.

Ela pegou na minha mão e me levou até a sala.

Eu o vejo adentrar a sala, timidamente.

Abby:Não repare...é bem simples...

Carter: É perfeita, Abby...

Eu sorri levemente, vendo Erik descer as escadas rapidamente.

Erik:ABBY!

Ele gitou pulando em cima de mim.

Abby:Você está muito grande para isso, Erik.

Eu tirei ele de cima de mim dando um beijo nele.

Abby: Jonh, esse é meu irmão Erik. Erik esse é meu amigo Jonh Carter.

Erik: Oi... Prazer... Minha irmã falou de você.

Eu sorri envergonhada.

Abby: Vou trocar de roupa e ja volto... Fica com ele Eric

Erik:Então...ela acha você bonito..Eu li no diário dela.

Eric disse, quando Abby subiu as escadas. John corou completamente.

John:Você não devia ler o diário dela...

Erik:É só quando a mamãe sai pra rua, e a Abby vai estudar...

Carter olha penoso para o pequeno menino.

John:E o que você gosta de fazer?

Erik:Eu gosto de ver televisão, brincar de letras com a Abby...de você também, por que a Abby te ama né?!

Carter riu levemente, vendo-a descer as escadas.

Abby:Conversaram muito?

Eric: Não muito.

Abby: Fui rápida... Ainda bem, porque senão esse menino vai encher sua cabeça de coisas...

Jonh: Ele não encheu não.... Mas agora infelizmente eu tenho que ir... A gente se vê amanhã né?

Abby: Claro... Até amanha... Eu lhe levo até a porta.

Ela me levou até a porta e nós nos despedimos com um beijo na bochecha.

Chego em casa sem demora, sentando a sala, onde estavam Bobby e Barbara.

Carter:Que sorte ver os dois por aqui...

Bobby: Digo o mesmo sobre você...

Barbara:Como vai a escola John?

Carter:Muito bem!Consegui tirar as notas para entrar na faculdade de medicina...

Bobby:Que bom!

John:É...vou fazer faculdade de Medicina

Mãe: Eu quero saber quem te disse isso?

Carter: Ninguem me disse isso... Eu tomei uma decisão e acabou.

Mãe: Você vai fazer Administração de Empresas! Já te disse isso!

Carter: Não, não vou!

Mãe: Vai! Eu estou te dizendo que vai!

Bobby: Mãe! Pára de implicar com ele!

Mãe:Até você?!É um abusrdo!Alguem tem que olhar pelo futuro desta familia!

Barbara:Mãe, deixa ele!

Mãe lha, John Carter...Voce tem que continuar o que sua familai construiu!

Carter:Mas não é isso que eu quero!

Mãe:Você vai fazer, tá entendendo?

Carter:Você não pode me obrigar!Eu escolho a minha vida!

Mãe: Não! Você é menor de idade e não manda na sua vida!

Carter: Mas quando eu for, vou ter o prazer de dizer o que quero ser e ver que não podes me impedir!

Mãe: Por que você não é igual ao seu irmão?! Ele sempre foi tao centrado e certo... Ele sim é meu filho não você!

Carter: Então que faça bom proveito dele!

Eu disse subindo as escadas até chegar a meu quarto. Eu estava cansado disso tudo...De ser obrigado a viver daquele jeito!Minha mãe, sempre dizendo o que eu devia fazer, pra onde ir, com que falar...Meus olhos percorreram a estante, enquanto eu vi uma foto minha e de Abby no dia dos jogos da escola. Era parecia ser a unica coisa certa na minha vida. Eu passo os dedo sobre o rosto dela, desejando finalmente, um dia poder tê-la completamente minha. Talvez um dia. Quem sabe, ela aceite ser minha.

Alguns minutos depois ouço uma batida na porta.

Carter: Entra.

Bobby: Hei Jonh... Podemos conversar um minutinho.

Carter: Não precisa ter pena de mim... Você sabe que eu te adoro mesmo sendo comparado a você 24 horas por dia.

Bobby: Não tenho pena de você Jonh.

Carter: Que diferença isso vai fazer na minha vida?

Bobby:John...não fique ouvindo as besteiras da mamãe...

Carter:Eu sei...Mas eu estou...cansado disso...

Bobby:Não esquenta...Daqui a duas semanas, vamos viajar pro final de semana na casa da Sue...Tenho certeza que você vai se divertir.

Carter:Eu espero...

Bobby deu um abraço em Carter.

Bobby:Vou deixar você com seus pensamentos. Boa noite...

Carter:Boa noite, Bobby

Bobby: Boa Noite, Jonh

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 Semanas Depois...

Bobby: Vamos agitar moçada!!! - disse Bobby para as meninas ao parar o carro na frente da casa de Susan!

Susan: Falou bonito Bobby!

Carter: Vamos explorar o local gente!

Abby: Vamos!

Carter:Vem Abby! - Ele pegou as mãos dela, trazendo-a para dentro da casa de Susan.

Abby:É muito bonita essa praia. - Ela disse, olhandopela janela da sala da casa de Susan.

Carter: Sim...você ainda não viu o resto...Os pais de Susan tem um ótimo gosto...

Abby:É verdade...

Os dois viraram, ao verem Bobby e Susan na sala.

Bobby:Como já está anoitecendo , poidamos guardar as coisas e jogar alguma coisa.

Susan:Ótima ideia!Podiamos jogar o jogo da garrafa...Que vocês acham?

Bobby:ótimo!Agora, vou guardar as malas...

Os dois afastarams-se deixando Carter e Abby a sós novamente.

Carter:Eles não nos deixaram falar!

Abby sorriu levemente.

Abby: Teremos que jogar... Não temos escolha.

Carter: É que meu irmão pega pesado... Muito pesado.

Abby: Ai meu Deus... Estou com medo agora...

Carter: Vamos relaxar e curtir... O que tiver de ser, será.

Quando eles voltaram seguravam varios refrigerantes e salgadinhos além de uma garrafa de ketchup.

Bobby: A garrafa está aqui, a comida e a bebida também... Vamos começar?

Susan: Claro! Venham!

Disse ela me puxando e colocando no círculo onde Bobby já estava sentado. Susan passou um pacote de salgadinhos e uma garrafa de refri para cada um e disse:

Susan: Dê início Bobby!

Bobby: Claro.

Ele rodou a garrafa, que parou nele e na Susan.

Bobby: Susan...Interessante...

Susan: Pára, Bobby!Diz logo!

Bobby: Diretamente: Voce ficaria comigo?

Abby olhou para Carter rindo, quando Susan corou completamente.

Susan:Eu não sei...

Abby:Tem que falar Susan!

Susan:Certo...Eu...acho que sim...

Abby: Eu acredito nela.

Carter: Eu também.

Bobby: Sortuda.

Ele girou a garrafa novamente parando nele e em Abby.

Bobby: Abby... Querida... Ótima jogada essa...

Abby: Fala logo!

Bobby: Você já beijou alguma vez?

Abby: Já.

Susan:Eu disse.

Abby: O que?

Susan: O Bobby Achava que você nunca tinha beijado...

Abby riu levemente.

Bobby:Agora, vamos continuar...

Ele rodou a garrafa, que caiu em John.

Carter:Aí vem coisa...

Bobby: Maninho querido... Você...

Carter: Ai vem bomba...

Bobby: Você é virgem?

Carter: Não acredito nisso.

Bobby: Responda

Carter: Ok...sim, sou virgem...

Bobby riu.

Bobby: Não acredito!

Susan: Nem eu!

Bobby: Vai ter que pagar prenda.

Carter: Mas é verdade!

Bobby: 2 pessoas não acreditaram...prenda na certa!

Carter passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

Carter: Diz logo o que é...

Susan: Beije a Abby...

Carter e Abby entreolharam-se.


	4. First Experiences

Bobby: Isso! Mas um beijo de verdade, não selinho... Carter: Peraí, mas se ela não quiser? Bobby: Tem que querer , porque entrou no jogo... Carter olhou para Abby. Susan: Levanta Abby... Sabemos que você quer isso! Abby corou. Bobby: Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Abby se levantou e foi até Carter que se aproximou mais um pouco do seu rosto encostando seu lábio no de Abby delicadamente. Eles aprofundaram o beijo, sentindo as línguas mexerem-se involuntárias dentro do beijo. Carter acariciou os cabelos macios de Abby, parando o beijo momentos depois. Susan: Uau...que beijo hein?! Abby e Carter coraram completamente. Bobby: Muito bom, maninho...Vocês podiam repetir pra gente ver se foi bom mesmo... Ele cutucou Susan. Carter: Está bom... - Ele pegou a mão de Abby, que sentou-se ao seu lado. Abby: Eu rodo agora. A garrafa foi rodada parando entre Carter e Bobby. Carter: Agora eu me vingo. Bobby: Não tenho medo de você. Carter: Então me diga se os boatos sobre você ter dormido com a professora de História, que é casada, foi verdade. Bobby: Não é verdade. Abby: Não acredito. Carter: Nem eu... Susan: Muito menos eu. Bobby: Unânime... Isso é complô Carter: Beije Susan, mas beijo de desintupir pia. Bobby:Tudo bem... Bobby aproximou-se de Susan, beijando-a eletricamente nos lábios. Susan respondeu ao beijo, demonstrando que essa não era a primeira vez que eles se beijavam. Carter:Não é a primeira vez que vocês se beijam... Ambos coram completamente. Susan: Pára, Carter...Vamos rodar a garrafa. Abby:Eu sabia que ai tinha alguma coisa... Carter: E não é de hoje. Abby girou a garrafa novamente parando em Susan e nela. Susan: Bom Abby... Vou ser direta.... Você gosta do Carter como namorado? Eu senti meu rosto corar novamente. Susan: Ta demorando muito. Bobby: Também acho. Abby: Nos somos amigos... Susan: Não perguntei isso. Abby corou completamente. Abby: Ok, eu...acho...que...não. Susan olhou para Bobby, vendo a face de Carter tentar manter-se ainda sem expressão. Susan: Que mentira furada Abby! Bobby: É verdade...credo... Susan: Bem, voce já sabe o que fazer, certo?Beije o John... Eu me levantei mais uma vez e senti Carter encostar seus lábios mais uma vez nos meus. O beijou foi se tornando profundo e em poucos momentos nossas línguas doelavam mais uma vez. O gosto dele era tão bom que eu não queria parar de beijá-lo. Ele nos separou momentos depois. Bobby: A coisa tá enganchando... Susan: Estou vendo. Abby: Parem! Susan:Calma, Abby...Estamos só dizendo a verdade...Por que vocês dois não ficam de uma vez?cOs dois estão loucos para fazerem isso... Abby corou completamenter, junto com Carter. Bobby:cÉ verdade...O John não sabe mais o que fazer pra esconder isso...Fiquem de uma vez... Susan: Vai ser tão bom!Praia, sol, areia...Um cenário perfeito! Bobby: Pois é... Vamos lá Jonh peça Abby em namoro, ou pelo menos pra ficar com você nesse fim de semana. Susan: Vai lá Jonh! A gente finge que não ouve. Bobby: É verdade... Vamos... Olha para animar vocês eu peço a Susan em namoro: Susan você aceita? Susan: Eu já tinha aceito da primeira vez. Abby: Não acredito que vocês estão... Bobby: Namorando... Sim! Agora vai Jonh Carter! Ele olhou para Abby, vendo-a achar os olhos dele. Cater:Abby...você quer namorar comigo? Suan Bobby e Carter olharam para Abby que corava cada momento mais. Susan:Responde! Abby olhou para John mais uma vez. Abby:Aceito Susan: Sabia! Bobby: Eu também... Agora porque nós não vamos andar um pouco e deixamos os pombinhos a sós. Susan: Vamos. Eles sairam de mãos dadas em direção a praia, mas Bobby voltou e disse: Bobby: Se a coisa esquentar vão para o quarto ta? A gente não quer ver essas cenas ta? Carter: Muito engraçado... Bobby sorriu e saiu com Susan pela porta. Abby olhou para Carter, que pegou as mãos dela entre as suas. Carter:Eu quero isso, Abby...Eu...eu...estou apaixonado por você...e eu realmente quero que você seja minha namorada... Abby sorriu levemente. Abby:Eu também estou apaixonada por você...Eu achei que você não gostasse de mim... Carter: Que eu não gostasse de você?!Eu pensei que você não gostasse de mim... Abby:Eu sempre dei na cara... Carter:Mentira!Eu que dei... Abby:Ah é?Quando? Carter:Um dia eu tentei te beijar na lanchonete...esqueceu? Abby:Você desistiu... Carter:Eu derramei refrigerante em você... Abby: Verdade... Carter: Pois então... Eu achava que você não era afim de mim, porque eu nunca vi você demonstrar. Abby: E aquele dia na piscina? Eu não parava de te olhar. Carter: Eu não percebi nada... Abby: Então você é cego! Carter: Não sou... É porque nesta ocasião eu não parava de babar por você. Abby sorriu. Abby: Não percebi nada também. Carter:Tá vendo?Não é culpa de ninguém... Abby sorriu, olhando para ele. Carter aproximou seu rosto do dela, beijando-a lentamente nos lábios. O beijo foi se aprofundando e logo os dois começavam a mesturar suas línguas novamente. Os dedos de Carter passeavam pelos Cabelos de Abby, enquanto ela passava as suas mãos pela costas dele levemente.Eles se pararam-se quando o beijo começara-se a se tornar urgente. Carter:Eu sabia que seu beijo era gostoso, mas não imaginava o quanto! Abby:Eu posso dizer o mesmo! Eles sorriram mais um vez e se beijaram delicadamente. Carter: Você quer ver um filme e namorar um pouquinho? Abby: Sim... Eles viram um filme e namoraram um pouquinho até ambos caírem no sono no sofá, um no braço do outro. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Dia Seguinte... Abby acordou com o sol entrando pela janela da sala. Ela olhou para Jonh que dormia ainda. Abby: Jonh... Acorda... Jonh... Ele abriu os olhos delicadamente e sorriu para Abby. Carter:Ainda bem que não foi um sonho... Abby sorriu docemente. Abby:Você é tão lindo... Ela disse dando um doce beijo nele. Carter:Você que é linda... Ele aproximou-se dela, dando um beijo mais fundo. Abby: Vamos nos arrumar e dar uma volta na praia? - disse Abby depois do beijo. Carter: Sim, vamos... Estou louco para aproveitar esse lugar maravilhoso com essa menina maravilhosa chamada Abby. Abby: Então eu volto já. - disse ela dando um beijinho nele. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Alguns minutos depois... Quando saímos pra praia encontramos Bobby e Susan voltando. Carter: A noite foi bemmmm longaaa na praia não acha não Abby? Abby: Sim Susan:Foi mesmo...Gente que dormiu no sofá abraçadinho... Abby:Como vocês sabem? Susan:Voltamos e dormimos em casa, sua boba...Vimos vocês na sala, mas ficamos com pena de acorda-los... Abby:Não ouvi nada... Susan:Você estava dormindo como um vocês estão? Bobby:Ótimos também...Essa praia, esse clima maravilhoso...Acho que vou dar um mergulho coma minha gatinha... - Ele disse, beijando Susan nos lábios. Carter: Eu também vou dar uma voltinha... com a minha gatinha - disse eu dando um beijo em Abby. Nós sorrimos e seguimos em direções opostas. Caminhamos um pouco, namoramos um pouquinho e sentamos na beira do mar. Eu me deite no colo dele e ele disse: Carter: Você sabe o que a gente vai ter que enfrentar ne? Abby: Em relação a que? Carter: A nós dois juntos... Carter:Na escola...nossas familias... Abby:Eu sei...Mas vamos conseguir superar essas coisas... Carter:Eu sei...Estou tão feliz por estar com você.. Abby:Eu também, amor... Carter:Amor?Posso te chamar de querida, benzinho, doce de coco? Abby riu levemente. Carter: Eu sei que é cedo...mas...eu acho que te amo... Abby sorriu docemente, dando um leve beijo nele. Abby: Eu te amo... Carter:Eu sei...eu também te amo...tenho certeza...só que não sabia se você ia dizer que me amava também... Os dois riram juntos, dentro de um pequeno beijo. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Alguns Dias Depois... Abby estava colocando as coisas no armário suas coisas quando Jonh apareceu. Carter: Olá querida... Abby: Oi amor... - disse ela beijando-o delicadamente. Eles viram alguns garotos se aproximarem deles. Garoto:E aí John?Resolveu ajudar os mortos de fome agora? O garoto disse, olhando para Abby e carter. Ela ficou levemente corada, indo se afastrar dele, quando Carter segurou suas mãos. Carter:Não, ainda não me envolvi com lixo como você e seus amigos. ABby:Vamos John... Garoto:Lixo?Lixo é essa menina que você anda dormindo... Carter largou as mãos de Abby empurrando o garoto. Carter: Olha, você não fala assim dela, ouviu... Garoto: Calma garoto! Ela logo logo vai dar pra você. Carter empurrou o garoto e Abby disse: Abby: Deixe isso de lado, venha... Carter: Se esse idiota se meter a besta com você ele vai sentir o peso da minha mão nele! Abby: Deixa para lá... Vamos para aula que ganhamos mais... Venha. Carter:Não, Abby!Ele não pode falar assim de você! Carter disse aproximando-se do cara que o encarava. Garoto:Você sabe que é verdade...! Carter: Ou voce cala a boca, ou eu te quebro a cara entendeu?! Abby:Querido, vamos...Por favor... Carter olhou para Abby, que implorava já pra ele ir. Carter:Eu vou...Mas por que você está me pedindo...Senão eu arrebentava esse sujeito! Eles afastaram-se do garoto, que continuava falando baboseiras, vendo Abby ir para a sala com Carter. Abby: Não precisa arranjar confusões por minha causa. Carter: Eu não posso deixar eles falarem de você assim. Abby: Não me atingem... O que eu quero é ser feliz com você. Ele a beijou docemente e disse: Carter: Mas eu não posso... Abby: Finja que não ouve... Carter:Não dá!É sobre você...e eu te amo! Abby:Isso é muito doce, John...Eu também te amo, mas você não pode brigar... Abby:Ignore, eu não me importo... O professor entrou na sala, fazendo-os virarem para assistirem a aula. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Horas mais tarde... Abby e Carter ouviram o sinal tocar levantando-se da sala, rapidamente. Abby: O que vamos fazer hoje John? Carter:Lá em casa está tento uma reunião...eu preciso ir pra outro lugar... Abby:Vamos lá pra casa, amor...A Maggie está fora com o Erik esses dias... Carter: Ótima idéia. Eles foram para a casa de Abby, chegando lá poucos minutos depois. Abby: Quer comer alguma coisa? Carter: Não, eu comi lá no colégio. Abby: Eu também... Então você quer ir lá no meu quarto ver um pouco de televisão comigo? Carter: Quero sim... Abby: Me acompanhe então. - disse Abby subindo as escadas e sendo seguida por Carter. Ela deitou-se no colo dele, começando a assistir o filme. Ambos ficaram entendiados, olhando-se por alguns minutos. Abby aproximou-se seus lábios de Carter, beijando-o completamente. O beijo era doce, lento inicialmente. As línguas tocavam-se lentamente, apenas apreciando o gosto uma da outra. Abby deitou-se sobre Carter beijando-o mais fundo.O beijo foi ficando mais urgente, as línguas tocavam-secada vez mais uregentamente, quando Abby sentiu a excitação de Carter tocar seu corpo levemente. Carter: Desculpe... Eu me espantei com aquilo, nunca tinha acontecido comigo. Eu sorri timidamente para ele e disse: Abby: Não tem problema... Isso é normal afinal de contas você é homem. Carter: Mas mesmo assim, me descule... Você pode pensar que é uma forma de te forçar mas nao e. Abby:Eu sei que não querido... Eu sei que não. Ele sorriu levemente, tentando cobrir suas calças com o travesseiro. Abby:John...Pare com isso... Eu disse, tirando o travesseiro dele. Abby:Não precisa ter vergonha...Isso é normal, né John?Apesar...de que eu não sabia que era 'assim' ela disse, vendo-o corar completamente. Ela aproximou-se dele novamente, beijando seus lábios com a mesma paixão de poucos minutos. Dessa vez, ele caiu em cima dela, fazendo-a sentir ainda mais o peso do crpo dele.Carter passeou as mãos pelo cabelo dela, segurando o rosto dela. Abby: Te amo... Carter: Eu também. Abby beijou-o mais apaixonadamente sentindo ele erijecer-se mais ainda. Abby: Jonh... Carter: Oi... Abby: Eu ainda não estou preparada, mas talvez piudessemos tentar algo mais... Carter: Como assim? Abby:Me toque John... - Ela falou, vendo-o olhar para ela. Ele olhou nos olhos dela, antes de beija-la nos lábios novamente.Ela sentiu as mãos dele, timidas, tocarem seus seios levemente. Ele lançou um doce olhar para ela, quando ele a viu o olhar dela, pedindo por mais. Ele acariciou mais os pequeno seios, sentindo-a gemer levemente, quando ele apertou um pouco. Carter: Está bom? Abby: Sim... Muito bom Ele desceu as mãos pelo corpo dela, acariciando suas coxas delicadamente, enquanto beijava o pescoço dela, percebendo ela arrepiar-se inteira. Carter: Você gosta de carinhos no pescoço. Abby: Sim. Carter: Seu ponto fraco. Abby:Voce aprende rápido... Carter:Você me faz aprender rápido... Ele disse, beijando-a novamente nos lábios. Abby:Então faça, John... Ele a beijou mais fundo, tocando novamente seus pequenos seios pela blusa dela. Ele passou as mãos por debaixo da blusa, quebrando o beijo para olhar nos olhos dela. Carter:Você quer que eu tire? Abby: Sim...Tire... John passou os dedos pela bainha da blusa, tocando a pele dela levemente, ele voltou a beija-la antes de tirar a blusa pela cabeça dela, deixando-a apenas com o sutien bege. Carter:Você é linda, Abby... Ela sorriu docemente, sentindo os lábios dele, novamente por cima dos seus. Ela podia sentir ele mais irrijecido ainda.As mãos dele, tocaram o pano macio do sutião, antes desabotoa-lo levemente. Ele olhou para ela, vendo-a nua da cintura para cima. Abby corou levemente, vendo-o Beija-la novamente. Carter:Voce é muito linda...Perfeita... Ele disse, beijando-a novamente, antes de tocar os seios entre suas mãos docemente, fazendo-a gemer. Ele percebeu que ABby estava apreciando aquilo cada vez mais, fazendo se abaixar para beijar os seios dela. Ele começou a dar leves chupoes na pela macia dela. Eu nunca me sento tão excitada assim. Ele começou a aumentar a fercidade dos chupões fazendo Abby gemer cada vez mais. Carter: Está gostando? Abby: Sim... Nunca nenhum homem fez isso comigo. Carter: Que bom... Ele me beijou mais uma vez e eu senti ele cada vez mais excitado. Ele me colocou em cima do seu colo e eu fiquei frente a frente com ele Eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Olhei para ele, percebendo as bochechas do seu rosto avermelhadas. Eu vi a ereção dele grande na calça que ele usava. Eu pus minhas mãos delicadamente em cima dele, vendo-o gemer quando eu apertei um pouco. Abby:Eu nunca fiz isso...eu não sei muito bem como fazer... 


	5. Learning with you

AVISO:

FIC CONTÉM CENAS DE SEXO!!POR FAVOR SE VOCÊ É SENSÍVEL OU NÃO GOSTA DESSE TIPO DE MATERIAL NÃO PROSSIGA!   
Obrigada,

Angelikal angelikal e JulyER  
Destiny Love:Capítulo 5 

Carter:Nos estamos na mesma...Vamos aprender juntos... - Ele disse, beijando-me profundamente. Eu o beijei de volta enquanto desabotoava a calça dele, para colocar as mãos por dentro da cueca que ele usava. Eu apertei levemente o membro dele, quando o senti entre minhas mãos. Carter gemeu mais forte, beijando meus lábios.  
Eu acariciava o membro dele cada vez mais. De repente eu sinto a mão dele por debaixo da saia do uniforme que eu usava. Delicadamente eu senti as mãos deles serpenteando minha calcinha. A medida que ele ia me acariciando eu fazia o mesmo com ele sentindo o descontrole dele perante a situação.   
Abby: Está tentando se controlar?  
Carter não respondeu.  
Abby: Não tente querido... Não tente...   
Carter:Eu tenho...  
Abby:Não você , não tem...  
Carter:Eu não sei se vou fazer isso certo...   
Abby:Apenas...me toque...  
Eu dise, vendo deslizar os dedos por debaixo de minha calcinha, começando a me acariciar com os dedos. Eu continuei apertando novamente sua ereção, vendo-o parar minhas mãos.  
Carter: Se você continuar eu vou...voce sabe...  
Ele disse, corando completamente.  
Abby:Eu quero...que você...tenha isso comigo.  
Eu o vi gemer novamente, aprofundando mais em mim seu toque.Eu gemi junto com ele, percebendo um liquido encher minhas mãos. Eu o vi olhar para mim, corado, enquanto limpava meus dedos em sua cueca.  
Carter:Me desculpe, Por favor...  
Abby: Por que você está se desculpando?Eu gostei que você gostou...  
Carter:Voce se sujou...  
Abby:Não tem problema...Eu queria isso...  
Ele sorriu levemente, beijando-me. Eu senti as mãos dele tocaram-me novamente.  
Carter:Agora é sua vez...  
A mão dele afundou o toque fazendo eu gostar ainda mais. Ele aumentou a velocidade das carícias e eu senti meu corpo arrepiar-se cada vez mais.  
Abby: Mais Jonh...  
Carter: Assim eu posso machucá-la.  
Abby: Anda...  
Ela continuou os movimentos e em alguns momentos depois eu senti uma sensação tomar conta de mim. Alguma coisa que fez meu corpo se relaxar totalmente. Algo que eu nunca tinha sentido.  
Eu parecia estar voando. Por alguns momentos eu parecia extasiada, até olhar para Carter que ainda tocava meu corpo.  
Carter: O que você achou?   
Abby:Maravilhoso...  
Carter:Eu espero que você tenha realmente gostado...  
Ele disse, beijando-a nos lábios.   
ABby:Eu adorei...Foi perfeito...  
Eu o beijei.  
Carter:Eu te amo, Abby...  
Abby:Eu também te amo, John...  
Nos trocamos um ultimo beijo.  
Carter:Voce é linda Abby...A pessoa mais linda que já conheci...  
Abby: Você também é lindo Jonh... - disse ela me beijando.   
Carter: Mas infelizmente agora está tarde e eu tenho que ir para casa.  
Abby: Me liga depois?  
Carter: Ligo sim.  
Abby: Vou esperar...  
Carter: Está bem.  
Nos beijamos mais uma vez e eu sai da casa dela   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chego em casa, percebendo todos no jardim na reunião que havia acontecendo aquela tarde. Subo até meu quarto, começando a pensar no que acontecera entre eu e Abby.Ela era tão linda, tão delicada, tão pura, tão mulher...Eu estava me apaixonando mais ainda por ela.Eu havia ficado com outras meninas, mas nenhuma chegava aos pés de Abby. Eu amava e isso aumentava mais ainda meu desejo por ela.  
Eu sentei-me, começando a estudar a matéria da escola. Minutos depois, eu fechei o livro, pegando o telefone, discando para Abby.  
Abby:Alô?   
Carter:Oi meu amor...  
Abby: Oi...já estou com saudades   
Carter:Eu também...Sua mãe chegou?  
Abby:Não ela vai passar a semana fora...Podemos repetir amanhã o que fizemos hoje...  
Ela falou levemente.Eu comecei a ficar um pouco excitado.Meu corpo respondia a qualquer coisa.E eu estava pensando em ansiedade de tê-la novamente.  
Carter: Não podemos ter agora?  
Abby: Agora? Como assim?  
Carter: É.. por telefone querida... Eu vou falando as coisas para voê que do outro lado da linha vai fazendo o que eu fiz hoje a tarde e eu aqui faço o que você fez hoje a tarde.  
Abby: Você está propondo que eu...  
Carter: Sim, sim... Isso mesmo.   
Abby: Eu nunca fiz isso.  
Carter: Somos dois... Então vamos aprender....  
Abby: O que você quer que eu faça?   
Carter: Diga o que voce está usando..  
Abby ouviu a voz dele baixa.  
Abby: Eu estou usando um short jeans...e uma blusa branca...  
Carter: Um shorte daqueles bem pequenos, que fica marcado tudinho ou um short fofo?  
Abby: Um short velho, apertado demais pra eu usar na rua...  
Carter: Você deve estar linda...  
Eu passei as mãos pelo meu própio membro, vendo-o ficar mais errijecido.  
Abby: E você? O que está usando?  
Carter: Nada muito especial... Uma camiseta e uma bermuda...  
Abby: Deve estar lindo sabia?  
Carter: Você também...  
Abby: Queria estar ai...  
Carter:Acredite, eu queria estar ai...  
Abby:Você está...excitado?  
Ela perguntou, começando a sentir um calor subir pela sua espinha.   
Carter:Muito...Eu estou louco...E você?  
Abby:Eu queria que você estivesse aqui para me tocar...  
Carter:Eu estou aí...Eu estou tocando seus seios...Você não pode sentir?  
Abby fechou os olhos, sentindo as própias mãos tocarem seus seios.  
Abby:Eu posso...e eu também estou te tocando, não estou?  
Carter: Está...  
Abby: Consegue sentir minhas mãos acariciando- o docemente?  
Carter: Sim... Você acaricia ele enquanto eu beijo sua boca.  
Abby: Seu beijo é muito bom...  
Carter: O seu também... Mas me diga uma coisa.  
Abby: O que quiser.  
Carter: O que você está fazendo agora... onde está te tocando?   
Abby:Eu...estou apertando meus seios...E eu quero me tocar mais e mais...  
Carter:E por que você não desabotou esse short e toca onde você quer?  
Abby:Eu não sei...   
Carter:Toca, Abby...Você quer se tocar...  
Ela pôs as mãos por dentro do short azul, puxando a calcinha para poder se tocar.  
Abby: Pronto...Eu estou me tocando...   
Carter:Você está gostando?  
Abby: Sim... Como se tivesse você aqui... Seus dedos... Isso... é maravilhoso... - disse ela gemendo levemente.  
Carter: Hum... Estou tão louco... Ah... quero mais Abby... Gosto de te ouvir falar.  
Abby: Mas do que exatamente você quer que eu fale...   
Carter: De como está se tocando... Fale para mim.  
Abby:Eu me toco as vezes doce, as vezes mais fundo...Mesturando meus dedos, tocando mais e mais profundamente... - Ela disse mordendo os lábios.   
Carter:Você deve estar maravilhosa, tão linda...tão...quente...tão... - Ele gemeu, apertando mais forte sua ereção,Abby fez os mesmo com seus dedos, sentindo seus lábios se avermelharem na mordida mais forte que deu.  
Abby:Eu estou tão excitada John...  
Carter:Tire a blusa...Tire, Abby... - Ela soltou as mãos de sseu corpo, puxando a blusa fora de seu corpo.  
Abby:Tire a sua também, John...Tire  
Ele puxou o pano de algodão por cima de sua cabeça rapidamente.  
Carter:Fique nua pra mim...Pra eu poder te tocar mais...  
Abby puxou o short e a calcinha fora, ficando com o corpo nú, em cima da cama.  
Abby:Eu estou nua...  
Carter:E onde estão suas mãos agora?  
Ele perguntou, tirando seu short, deitando-se na cama, onde pudesse se acariciar melhor.  
Abby:Estão nos meus seios e lá embaixo... - Ela disse, acariciando os seios levemente, apertando cada vez mais forte.Ela sentia o corpo dela implorar por aquele toque.  
Abby:Como você está se tocando?  
Carter:Eu estou...apertando e mexendo ele todo, segurando bem forte, imaginando que é você fazendo isso comigo...  
Abby gemeu levemente.Ela apertou mais forte sentindo um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo. Ela passou novamente as mãos pelo seu seio, antes de falar com Carter.  
Abby:Você está se tocando por mim...Você está excitado?  
Carter:Eu nunca estive mais excitado...Nunca...Você?  
Abby:Eu estou...pedindo por mais...John...eu quero sentir a mesma coisa que você me fez sentir hoje...  
Ela disse, colocando o dedo polegar mais forte.   
Carter:O que você sentiu Abby?Diz pra mim...por favor...   
Ele começou a sentir seu membro mais e mais excitado, aproximando-se do clímax.  
Abby:Eu...eu...parecia estar sentindo meu corpo se tudo tivesse...sumindo ao meu redor...além...de nos dois... - Ela gemeu mais forte, quando aprofundou seus dedos dentro de si. Ela

começou a sentir a mesma sensação que havia sentido naquela tarde.Ela parecia estar voando, encantada com aqueles toques, que ela havia proporcionado para si. Ela pode ouvir o pequeno gemido de John do outro lado de linha, sinalizando que ele havia entrado no mesmo extase de prazer que ela.Era tudo tão novo e tentador para ela...Ela pegou o telefone outra vez, antes de sentar-se na cama.   
Abby: Isso foi tão bom...  
Carter: Eu também gostei... A gente tem que fazer isso mais vezes...  
Abby: Concordo... Só que amanhã eu quero ao vivo.  
Carter: Farei com o maior prazer... E que prazer...  
Abby sorriu e disse: Abby: Te amo.  
Carter: Eu também.  
Abby: Agora eu preciso desligar... Tenho que ir fazer compras... Beijos.  
Carter: Beijos.  
xxxxx

Alguns Dias Depois...  
Nós continuamos a fazer nossa "atividade" depois do colégio todo dia... O mais engraçado foi que eu nunca fiquei nua na frente dele. Eu só fico nua quando fazemos por telefone. Hoje a tarde meu irmão está em casa e nós prometemos que nada iria acontecer. Prometemos que só iríamos estudar, mas a coisa está ficando entediada demais.  
Eu olho para ele, enquanto ele me explica uma equação matemárica, percebendo que ele usava da falsa concentração dele. Ele olhou para mim, largando um doce sorriso.  
Carter:Você está entendendo?  
Abby:Não...isso está me enchendo... - Eu disse sinceramente.  
Carter:Nos não estamos conseguindo nos concentrar...É a rotina...  
Eu sorri levemente.  
Abby:Eu não quero mais fazer isso...e o Erik tá brincando lá embaixo...tenho quase certeza que ele não vai entrar...  
Carter:Mas ele pode entrar...e o que vamos fazer?  
Abby:Ele não vai...  
Carter:Você quer tentar?Qualquer barulho nos podemos parar...  
Abby:Sim...Eu estou ficando incomodada...tneho que fazer isso...  
Carter deu um leve sorriso pra mim, começando a beijar meus lábios docemente. Logo nossas línguas misturavam-se, duelavam entre si em um beijo apaixonante. Eu o senti começar a ficar excitado com esse nosso primeiro contato, o que me fez ficar mais alerta a tudo que ele fazia. Ele beijou meu pescoço, ainda em cima da cadeira onde estavamos.  
As mãos dele acariciaram meus seios por cima da blusa de escola que eu ainda usava, apertando levemente. Eu o senti começar a tira-la do meu corpo, fazendo eu levantar meus braços, ficando apenas de sutiã.   
Carter: Você é linda...  
Abby: Estou com saudades dos seus toques. - eu disse sentando em cima do seu colo de frente para ele. Ele começou a passar a mão em mim ainda por cima da calcinha e aquilo estava deixando nós loucos.  
Carter: É bom? Abby: Sim... Ela pegou a minha semi-ereção acaricinado-a fortemente. Ela foi até o meu ouvido e disse:   
Abby: Adoro quando você está duro assim...   
Carter:Eu adoro quando você fala assim comigo...  
Ele diz, tirando meu sutiã rapidamente. Ele passou a língua nos seus lábios, antes de capturar um de meus seios em seus lábios. Eu o senti ficar ainda mais rigido, continuando os movimentos mais forte. Ele começou a aumentar o beijo em meus seios, quebrando o o contato para dar-me um leve beijo. Carter voltou a beijar meus seios, apertando levemente, enquanto deixou suas mãos vagarem novamente,para a beirada da minha calcinha, acariciando-me na mesma intesidade que eu o acariciava.  
Nós estávamos tão loucos de tesão, propriamente dito, que não percebemos Erik se aproximar do quarto e abrir a porta. Assim que nos viu ele bateu a porta e saiu correndo. Olhei para Carter que me deu novamente as minhas roupas e fez a mençao dizendo que eu deveria falar com ele. Fui até o seu quarto encontrando-o deitado na cama. Fui até ele e sentei-me ao seu lado.  
Abby: Erik...


	6. Our experiences

Destiny Love VI

Ele continuou olhando para cima, vendo eu tentar conversar com ele.

Abby:Erik...

Erik:-O que é?

Abby:Nos precisamos conversar...

Erik:Eu não sabia que você já fazia bebês, Abby...

Ela respirou profundamente, pegando a mão dele entre a sua.

Abby:Eu ainda não faço bebês, querido...Aquilo é uma forma de duas pessoas demostrarem carinho, mas nem sempre fazerem bebês.

Erik:Por que ele tava pegando em você?

Abby:Ele tava fazendo um carinho em mim, Erik...Mas esse carinho você só pode fazer quando você estiver maior, e tiver uma pessoa que você ame e confie muito...

Erik:Por que você não faz esse carinho comigo e com a mamãe?Por que é só com ele?E Por que você tava sem roupa?

Eu vi as inúmeras perguntas que Erik fazia invadirem minha mente. Eu tentei me concentrar e manter a calma para responder cada uma.

Abby:Esse carinho, você só pode fazer com uma pessoa que você namore, que voc ê queria casar....Não pode ser a mamãe nem você...E...bem...eu estava...

Eu tentei explicar isso da maneira mas plaúsivel para uma criança.Eu em sentia perdida. Como falaria isso pra ele?

Abby: Erik querido... Eu estava namorando de uma forma diferente entendeu? De uma forma que a gente só deve fazer quando ama muito a pessoa, tiver idade para isso e acima de tudo sentir que o que está acontecendo é pq os dois querem entendeu?

Erik: Sim, mas isso não te machuca ne?

Abby: Não querido, não.

Erik: A mamae sabe?

Abby: Não e é melhor que você não conte... Sabe do problema dela né?

Erik:Ela vai embora de novo se souber?

Abby:Eu não sei, Erik...Talvez...

Erik:Não deixa ela ir

Abby...Eu não vou deixar, ok?Entendeu tudinho querido?

Erik:Sim...Acho que sim...

Eu acariciei os cabelos dele levemente.

Abby:AH e Erik...Bata na porta antes de você entrar, ok querido?

Erik:-Ok...E desculpe...

Abby:Não tem por que.

Eu dei um leve beijo dele, antes de vê-lo correr novamente, para ver desenhos na sala.Eu andei até meu quarto, vendo John arrumar os nosso cadernos dentro da mochila.

Carter:Querida?Está tudo bem?

Abby:SIm, ele entendeu tudo direitinho...

Carter: To morrendo de vergonha... Serio mesmo...

Abby: Não precisa... Ele é gente fina.... Entende as coisas...

Carter: Ele vai falar para sua mãe?

Abby: Pode ter certeza q nao

Carter: Por que?

Abby: Porque ele tem medo que ela va embora.

Carter: Ela vai embora se souber que voce está... comigo?

Abby: Talvez...

Carter:Ela não sabe da gente?

Abby:Ela sabe que eu estou com alguém, mas não sabe que fazemos isso...Tenho medo da reação dela.

Carter:Temos que tomar cuidado...Vocêe quer ir lá pra casa a partir de hoje?Eu sei que lá tem mais gente...mas podemos trancar o quarto...

Abby:Podemos ver isso...Quando Maggie voltar, vamos ter que maneirar mais...só vamos poder nos ver depois das aulas, que é a hora que ela está trabalhando.

Carter:Você podia me apresentar pra ela...

Abby:Se ela estiver estável quando voltar da clinica...Eu apresento.

Ele sorriu pra mim me dando um leve beijo.

Abby: Você não está me devendo alguma coisa não?

Carter: E você está me devendo também.

Abby: Quero receber isso...

Carter: Eu também...

Abby: Quando você me paga?

Carter: Quando quiser.

Abby:Agora que tô querendo...

Carter que?

Abby:Meu pagamento...

Ela olhou maliciosa mordendo os lábios levemente.

Carter:Bem...Lá em casa está perfeito hoje...Minha mãe saiu pra fazer comprar, minha avó está na instituição com Bobby ,Barbara e o papai.Escapei por pouco...

Abby:Você acha que é uma boa idéia?

Carter:Também quero meu pagamento...

Abby:Então...eu vou deixar a chave da casa com a vizinha e nos vamos sair...

Carter:Não tem problema de deixar o Erik sozinho?

Eu olhei para ele.

Abby:Eles sempre cuidam do Erik...Estão sempre de olho. Não tem perigo..

Carter: Então tá.

Abby: Faz assim... Eu vou me trocar e enquanto isso, você pode falar com ele?

Carter: Ta ok.

Ele me beijou e saiu do quarto. Pude perceber ele entrar o quarto de Erik. Eu sorri e fui me trocar. Coloquei uma saia e uma blusa e fui para a sala vendo os dois vendo tv.

Abby:Já vamos?

Carter olhou para meu corpo, acenando positivamente.

Carter:Vamos....essa saia é curta hein?

Ele disse, fazendo-me rir levemente.

Abby:Não sabia que você era assim...

Ele levantou-se do sofá pegando minha mão.

Erik:Vocês vão sair?

Abby:S im, vou estudar na casa de John...

Erik k...Não demore , Abby...

Ele disse me dando um abraço forte. EU olhei nos azuis olhos dele,dando um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha.

Abby:Só fale com a Michele.Não abra a porta pra mais ninguém...

Erik:Eu sei Abs...Tchau John...

Ele abraçou John levemente.

John pegou nos cabelos

John:Tchau garotão...

Nós chegamos na casa dele rapidamente e fomos para o quarto. Eu sentei na cama dele e ele disse:

Carter: Quer estudar o que?

Abby: Ta querendo me enrolar?

Carter: O que?

Abby: Você tem que me pagar...

Carter: Você disse que vinha estudar para o Erik.

Abby: Ele é uma criança de 9 anos!!

Carter:Você quer ir logo direto ao ponto é, apressadinha?

Ele disse maliciosamente para mim, dando um leve beijo no meu rosto.

Abby:Eu não posso demorar muito...Você pode trancar a porta...

Carter:Hunhun...

Ele disse, continuando a beijar o pescoço dela.

Abby:Agora John...antes que as coisas...

Ela foi calada por um beijo quente dele.Ele passou a língua dele sobre a minha rodando-a sobre minha boca. Er aum beijo apaixonante urgente, melado de paixão , amor e encanto. Eu comecei a sentir ele passear as mãos deles pela minha blusa, procurando meus seios.

Abby: Depois eu que sou apressadinha... - eu disse beijando o pescoço dele.

Continua...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PS-As autoras taum demorando pra mandar a fic....eu to recebendo de pouquinho e mandando assim que dá...qualquer coisa o e-mail da Angelikal 

Assim,eu to postando aki pela July pq ela ta trabalhando, que posta minhas fics na conta delaeu sou a gaby entaum, deixem reviews ai e mandem email se tiverem alguma duvida


End file.
